mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 7 (1992)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 7 (Roy Rooster of the Birds of a Feather) Date: Friday, December 6, 1992 Sponsors: D, P, 3 Season 1: 1992 - 1993 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1992 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Odie constantly howls at the moon in the middle of the night, but Garfield decides to shove the TV into his house to quiet him down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where everybody loves practical jokes! Featuring the talents of Garfield, Big Bird, Odie, Orson, Jon Arbuckle, Nermal, Donald Duck, Roy Rooster, Booker and Sheldon, Barney the Dinosaur, who cares?, and the Muppets of Sesame Street! And our very special guest, Billy Dee Williams!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Cartoons: Donald Duck in "Clown of the Jungle" Why did Donald Duck took a picture of birds, but so did The Aracuan Bird found it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Dee, Dee, Dee" as Cookie Monster hastily demonstrates each D word. (Cookie's faint at the end is cut.) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Weighty Problem" Jon buys a new talking scale, which Garfield tampers with, causing the results to be inaccurate when Jon weighs himself. Jon decides to go on a strict diet and exercise a lot, dragging an unwilling Garfield along with him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dogs cheer D-O-G and fight with cats. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird prepares to read a poem about the wind, but finds it difficult when the wind keeps blowing away his page. He decides instead to recite a poem about the rain, and right then and there, it starts raining. "Did you ever have one of those days?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Orson (referred as Mom here) reads Bo, Wade, Booker, and Sheldon a book and use their imaginations at the same time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A trio of bugs sing "Night Bug Boogie". |- |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina sing "Mr. Knickerbocker" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P for Planet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|P - My Favorite Letter |- | styler=text-align" center"| | styler=text-align" center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | styler=text-align" center"|"The Worm Turns" While showing the viewers around the farm, Orson narrates a story of why Booker stopped chasing worms |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog visits Piper's Pickled Peppers in search of Peter Piper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"The Noble Ostrich", a segment about the day-to-day activities of ostriches. Includes an animated appearance by Big Bird. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: A Song of Three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center:|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center:|Billy Dee Williams and Homer Honker count backwards from 10 to 1. Homer has to blow his nose before he can honk the last number |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: Garfield plays fetch with Odie. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Tina and Luci sing "The Sister Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough sings "Three is a Magic Number" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet girl (Kathryn Mullen) imagines she's a doctor, movie director or firefighter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Good Cat, Bad Cat" Jon tells Garfield to leave the mailman alone due to an important package delivery. But the cat runs into trouble when his "bad side"--manifesting as a miniature Garfield in a devil suit--tries to convince him to do nasty things. Garfield's "good side", dressed as an angel, tries to convince Garfield to fight temptation, but this proves to be a challenge |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster brings in a suitcase filled with heavy and light objects, and places them on a wall. The right half, Richard lays out a feather, a ribbon, and a tissue. The left half, Jerry puts down a book, a brick, a rock, and a 1000 pound weight, but the more weight that is placed on the wall causes the ground they're standing on to tilt! |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field